A tool is disclosed in DE 102 34 026 C1 that relates to a device for producing cast parts, such as aluminum castings, in a pressure method or a low-pressure method. The tool includes movably arranged side parts as well as a base receiving a lower part or a lower mold part, and an upper part or a plate having an upper mold part, where at least the upper part, together with a demoulding plate and the upper mold part, can be adjusted in the vertical direction relative to the supporting surface of the casting tool by means of at least one adjusting device, and the side parts may likewise be adjusted in the horizontal direction by means of the adjusting device and/or additional adjusting devices. In such a device, short-time and simultaneous or synchronous movement of adjustable components cannot be realized. Additionally, the production of the known device is complicated and costly.